Problem: Emily did 52 jumping jacks in the morning. Kevin did 37 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Kevin do than Emily?
Answer: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and Kevin's jumping jacks. The difference is $52 - 37$ jumping jacks. $52 - 37 = 15$.